NOVELA EN ESPAÑOL KAKASHI RETSUDEN
by LouiseJaeger
Summary: Los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a Masashi se lucra con el contenido del mismo ya que no se obtiene ningún beneficio de este, si tienes la oportunidad de comprar u adquirir la obra original traducción al español se basa en la cuenta de tumblr de : Es un trabajo de fans para fans así que no esta excenta de errores.


PROLOGO.

—¡Oh! Finalmente, la parte superior de la cima ...

Kakashi Hatake respiró hondo mientras se arrastraba hasta la cima del acantilado rocoso, 20 días después de abandonar la Tierra del Fuego.

Moviéndose constantemente durante el día y la noche, el paisaje y el clima han cambiado por completo. La tierra es accidentada y llena de baches, llena de rocas, como si alguien hubiera roto la Luna con las manos desnudas. Más allá de las montañas, parece haber un paisaje urbano hecho por el hombre que parece bastante pequeño. Ha sido un largo viaje, pero finalmente llegó a su país de destino.

—Me pregunto si hay una fuente termal aquí ...

—Esperaba que hubiera una, a pesar de que era casi imposible según la topografía. Kakashi se deslizó por el acantilado con el talón cortando la pendiente, mientras que su capa que cubre su cuerpo dejó una trayectoria verde oscuro detrás de él.

Dirigiéndose hacia el país Redaku , que se construye en la zona montañosa plana. Está casi completamente aislado del mundo exterior. En esta tierra llena de agua y mucha vegetación durante las cuatro estaciones, las montañas rocosas y arenosas son muy bendecidas y la gente ha vivido una vida tranquila durante siglos. Durante los tiempos antiguos, Rikudou Sennin amaba este lugar él mismo, y vino aquí para descansar con sus bestias de cola.

Sin embargo, en realidad,el país Redaku era bastante diferente de la visión pacífica que transmiten los poetas del mundo exterior.

—¿Es realmente este país Redaku ...?

Kakashi que entró en la capital se encontró con arrugas profundas entre las cejas, la gente del pueblo lo miró como si hubiera sido un demonio malvado. A medida que el viento sopla de vez en cuando, se puede oler el olor de la muerte.

El área es terriblemente tranquila, y se pueden escuchar las voces de las personas y el canto de los pájaros. Algunos cadáveres delgados de cabra se colocan al azar en vagones abandonados, pero parece que esta no es la única fuente de este olor a muerte. A ambos lados del camino con las rocas cortadas, hay casas bordeadas de barro, apiladas con ladrillos secados al sol, únicos en esta región. En términos de tamaño, la mayoría de ellos son probablemente casas privadas. Kakashi caminaba hacia el centro, sintiéndose infeliz y preguntándose si tenía hambre. La altitud de esta ciudad es de unos 4.000 metros. La respiración natural se vuelve menos profunda a esta altura.

Kakashi se detuvo de repente cuando escuchó el sonido de las prendas transportadas por el viento. Un niño pequeño se cayó de un árbol, y cuando Kakashi lo atrapó, se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba el niño, además, se sentía como si estuviera sosteniendo un hueso debido a los hombros delgados que tenía el niño. Desnutrición y deshidratación.

—¿Puedes beber agua?.

Mientras Kakashi hablaba en voz baja, el niño levantó los párpados hundidos. Sus ojos negros se volvieron lentamente hacia la cara de Kakashi, pero incluso eso fue doloroso para él y pronto volvió a cerrar los ojos. Kakashi se quitó la capa, la colocó en una rama y moldeó chakra en la palma de su mano. Lentamente derramó agua hacia el borde de la boca del niño. Los labios del niño estaban secos y despejados, y su lengua también se volvió blanquecina debido a la falta de nutrición. Se tomó mucho tiempo para beber suficiente agua para ganar algo de fuerza. Kakashi levantó su pequeño cuerpo y lo hizo sentarse con la espalda inclinada hacia la pared de una casa. El niño le agradeció con su voz frágil y levantó un trozo de ropa de su pecho hacia Kakashi.

—Este niño también necesita agua, por favor dale un poco ...

El bebé estaba envuelto en ropa de punto, sin embargo, ya tenía frío cuando Kakashi lo tocó. Kakashi moldeó chakra y fingió verter agua en la boca del bebé. La mayor parte del agua fue absorbida por la ropa sin entrar en la boca, pero el niño cerró los ojos de manera tranquilizadora al no entender que el bebé estaba bebiendo agua.

—¿Dónde está el padre de este niño?. — Kakashi abrió la puerta de una casa cercana y vio que la habitación estaba ordenada y que no había nadie allí. —¿Qué le pasó a este país?.

El centro de la ciudad era aún peor. Había cadáveres que estaban algo aplastados y cubiertos de arena, algunos cadáveres viejos incluso se volvieron negros. Los más nuevos se dispersaron con derrames acuosos desde el interior. No había cadáver que parecía ser asesinado y los restos de los cadáveres estaban intactos. En el camino, Kakashi finalmente encontró a un adulto que estaba vivo; una anciana que llevaba un heno en la espalda doblada.

—No eres residente de esta área. ¿De dónde vienes?. — Preguntó la anciana mientras fruncía el ceño.

Esa información era confidencial y Kakashi no podía compartirla.

—¿Dónde están los otros habitantes?. —Preguntó Kakashi.

La anciana suspiró profundamente.

Solo te estoy respondiendo porque estoy extremadamente cansada y me lleva medio día volver a casa. Nos falta agua extremadamente desde que murió el rey.

—¡¿El rey murió ?!.

—¿No lo sabías?.La anciana miró extrañamente la cara de Kakashi.

—Alrededor de esta época el año pasado, de repente hubo varios rumores sobre su enfermedad, etc., todos eran ciertos.

—¿Quién es el rey ahora?"

—La hija mayor, Manari tuvo éxito. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en una jaula sin saberlo?

—He estado enfermo por mucho tiempo.

—Oh, eso debe haber sido duro.

La anciana entrecerró los ojos para simpatizar con Kakashi.

—¿Cuándo comenzó la escasez de agua?.

—Realmente no quiero decir esto, pero fue después del comienzo del reinado de la reina Manari. Simplemente dejó de llover .

Por la tarde, volvieron las personas que iban a sacar agua de un valle cercano. Un niño que parecía estar al final de su vida llevaba una botella de agua en sus manos.

—¿Cuándo va a llover, cuándo va a llover— ...Murmuró un hombre. Parece que todos están exhaustos. Kakashi comenzó a ayudar a las personas que llevaban agua.

—Esta agua que permaneció en el valle se mezcla con tierra y musgo, por lo que no se puede usar realmente para beber. —Dijo Kakashi.

—Este es el único tipo de agua por aquí, así que solo podemos beber esta, no hay nada má una joven quemada por el sol con una sonrisa amarga.

—La fuente de agua en el valle se está secando y no hay lugar para extraer agua. Es porque todavía hay agua en este estanque sombreado, pero pronto se acabará, y luego el pueblo se habrá acabado. Otro hombre suspiró y miró hacia el cielo.

Kakashi dejó caer su mirada sobre la tierra agrietada. Escasez de agua. Según la información que Kakashi obtuvo de antemano, es el deber del rey enriquecer al país con agua en este clima seco. El rey usa una herramienta llamada Shuigu, que se transmite en la familia real y que puede manipular el agua para que llueva. Eso significa que no funciona bien actualmente. Kakashi miró hacia el palacio de piedra y pensó que la fuente del problema estaba allí. Cuando el Sol comenzó a inclinar el borde entre la sombra y la luz comenzó a desvanecerse, las primeras luces se encendieron en el último piso del palacio real. El exterior todavía es lo suficientemente brillante como para que incluso las aves vuelen en el cielo, pero pudo ver que estaban comenzando a usar lámparas costosas, por lo que esa habitación era probablemente la habitación del rey. Kakashi esperó a que el cielo se oscureciera y luego trepó por los muros del castillo. La niña parada en medio de la habitación era la reina Manari. Cabello negro y liso, hasta los hombros, a mediados de la adolescencia, sosteniendo el Shuigu, que era un bastón dorado con un anillo.

—Lo escuché antes, pero es la primera vez que lo veo ...

Había otra persona en la habitación además de la reina. Era un hombre viejo con una túnica carmesí y una barba gris que se extendía hasta su pecho.

—Manari, debes tomar una decisión El anciano se acercó a la reina con un tono firme.

Según su ropa cara, probablemente sea el primer ministro. Esa posición es como ser la mano derecha del rey, la persona más poderosa del país después de la familia real.

—El número de muertes por inanición aumenta cada día. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las noticias lleguen a los pueblos de los suburbios. Ya es demasiado tarde, pero hagamos lo que podamos ahora.

—Por supuesto ... me gustaría hacer eso, pero qué debería hacer realmente ... — Manari apretó el Shuigu.

—Sé que tengo que usar el Shuigu, pero estoy pensando en huir, no soy lo suficientemente valiente ... tengo miedo de usar el Shuigu.

—No tienes que usar nada que no puedas usar. Si está preocupado y huye después de usarlo, el país podría inundarse esta vez y los campos serán arrasados. Si se destruye la capital del país, todo el país cae.

—Los reyes anteriores de este país han estado usando el Shuigu durante siglos para enriquecer esta tierra con agua. Así que seguramente debería poder ...

El ministro suspiró y miró a la reina por el rabillo del ojo.

—Se ha registrado que todos los reyes anteriores han podido usar el Shuigu bastante bien desde que lo recibieron por primera vez. Estaba claro cómo usarlo cuando lo tocaban. No para Manari-sama ... pero no es por eso. Quizás uno necesita una habilidad natural para manejar el Shuigu. Quizás Manari-sama no nació con eso. No tienes que apegarte a herramientas que no puedes usar .

Los pasos del primer ministro se detuvieron. Está mirando la capital desde la ventana. Debería poder ver lo mismo que Kakashi: una ciudad polvorienta llena de ladrillos que se hunde en la noche oscura. Los incendios arden en las calles y la gente se reúne. En esta tierra sedienta, la gente todavía está desesperada por sobrevivir. Pero no durará mucho. Si la escasez de agua continúa así ...

—Nanara no ha intentado usarlo todavía. Quizás ese niño podría manejarlo . —Dijo Manari.

El ministro se reía mientras miraba el pueblo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ese fracaso?

—¿No eres demasiado grosero, primer ministro?- La voz de Manari fue aguda por primera vez.

—Nanara es mi hermano y parte de la familia real

—Disculpe, Manari-sama. Desafortunadamente, solo dije la verdad. —Miró hacia atrás y se disculpó por su grosería.

—Nanara ahora vive en el pueblo de Nagare. —Escuché que sigue jugando todos los días en lugar de estudiar. Es un niño tan travieso, no creo que sea capaz de usar el Shuigu. Manari-sama, toma una decisión.

—Estoy ... — Manari guardó silencio y no se movió como si hubiera estado congelada. —Nunca volveré a usar Shuigu. Haré lo que me digas y haré lo que pueda por el país .

—Si no hay agua en el país, solo podemos quitarla de otros países.

Kakashi, quien cayó por la pared, se apoyó contra la pared tal como estaba y pensó que se infiltró en este país para obtener información, pero no parece que este país pueda quedarse solo. El país está agotado por los desastres provocados por el hombre y la gente tiene hambre. Además, el idiota primer ministro está tratando de iniciar una guerra con otros países.

—No puedo decir por qué Manari no puede usar Shuigu en esta etapa ... pero la mayoría de las veces hay algunas condiciones que pueden desencadenar esto. Por ejemplo, solo los hombres podrían usarlo, o se necesita un contrato ... podría ser porque el rey anterior murió repentinamente, por lo que no se cumplieron esas condiciones .

Kakashi volvió a mirar el palacio real. Este edificio probablemente esté plagado por la dictadura del Primer Ministro. Llevaría mucho tiempo llegar a la reina después de infiltrarse como doncella o burócrata. Además, el ministro dijo que el hermano de Manari vivía en Nagare. Parecía más fácil acercarse a él.

La anciana que conoció durante el día dijo que toma aproximadamente tres días a caballo desde la capital hasta el pueblo de Nagare. Con los pies de Kakashi, solo tomará unas pocas horas.

El problema es cómo ponerse en contacto.

El olor a hierba viaja por el viento y la palmera sacude sus hojas.

El hijo mayor del rey, Nanara, corrió por el campo con su compañera de juegos Sumure.

—Kukuku, el sexto Hokage. Vamos a resolverlo ahora.

—Fufufu, imitación de Momochi Zabuza: gran técnica de cascada.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, ... Estilo Rayo: ¡Rayo Púrpura!

Los dos están en el medio de su juego de roles de Sixth Hokage. Los saltamontes, sorprendidos por los fuertes pasos, eliminan el rocío de la mañana y huyen.

—¡Prepárense, quiebren otra vez! Liberación de la Tierra: ¡Muro al estilo de la Tierra!. — Él levantó la voz, tomó la rama de un árbol caído y la sacudió.

Entonces, Nanara de repente se volvió cara a cara y, como temblando, regañó a Sumure.

—No hagas eso, en serio. ¡El muro al estilo de la Tierra es una técnica de defensa para hacer un gran muro de tierra! Así que solo puedes usarlo para cosas como detener a los kunais.

—Oh, sí. ¿Es esa una técnica para llamar a los perros Ninja?.

—¡No! ¡No puedes recordar nada en absoluto! .

Nanara suspiró en vano. El muro al estilo de la Tierra y el Jutsu de Invocación también son técnicas muy famosas que aparecen muchas veces en las leyendas sobre el Sexto Hokage. Es por eso que Sumure es molesto, no recuerda esto correctamente.

—Recuerdo mucho. Me encanta el sexto Hokage .

Mientras se resbala, Sumure arroja las ramas de los árboles que tenía en el suelo.

—¡Entonces jugaré el papel del Sexto Hokage!. ¡Sumure, serás derrotado!.

—Eh, solo quiero hacer un poco más pero ...

—¡No!. ¡Es mi turno!.

Nanara se apresuró a Sumure, diciendo :

—Liberación de relámpagos: Chidori.

Ella gritó vigorosamente y tiró la rama del árbol.

—¡Wow, funciona !.

Sumure cayó al campo con exageración. Nanara se volvió hacia ella y le hizo cosquillas en los costados de Sumure.

—Suficiente! .¡Eso es suficiente para mi!

Sumure le hizo cosquillas a Nanara. Los dos sacudieron sus cuerpos y gritaron, y rodaron sobre la hierba como una bola de arroz.

—Estoy jugando en la mañana también, y estoy jugando el Hokage. No puedo tener suficiente de esto.

—Siempre estás loco por las leyendas que rodean al Sexto Hokage.

\- FLASHBACK -

Ha pasado casi un año desde que trajeron a Nanara a Nagare Village. Solía vivir en el palacio real de la capital con su padre y su hermana. Vino aquí inmediatamente después de la muerte de su padre, ya que de repente su hermana tomó el trono. Como el palacio real es un lugar político, no es apropiado tener niños allí.

—Nanara debería criarse sin prisa en más áreas rurales. Por ejemplo.¿Qué tal el pueblo Nagare? .

El hecho de que el monje manipulara a su hermana con tales palabras puede ser entendido incluso por Nanara. Pero él pensó que era algo bueno. Ya es indignante estar confinado en un palacio real gruñón, tembloroso y vergonzoso, rodeado de abrumadores adultos. Aquí tiene amigos de la misma edad, y todos los adultos de la ciudad le hablan libremente, para que pueda olvidar que es parte de la familia real.

Corriendo por los campos y jugando el Sexto Hokage, y dejando que los adultos sepan sobre las leyendas que lo rodean. Todos los días desde que llegó a Nagare Village, ha sido muy divertido.

—A Nanara realmente le gusta el Sexto Hokage. Los adultos de la ciudad siempre dicen esto y se ríen. Cada vez, Nanara se enorgullece más de su corazón.

El sexto Hokage es un ninja legendario. Un ninja es una persona muy especial que puede usar grandes técnicas. Parece que hay muchos ninjas con una habilidad formidable en la Tierra del Fuego, que está lejos del país de Redaku.

—El Sexto Hokage es un súper líder abrumador del carisma, que se eleva sobre todo shinobi, dice Nanara.

—Las leyendas del Sexto Hokage no son más que cuentos de hadas.A veces los adultos en la ciudad dicen esas cosas.

—No hay una persona real que pueda manipular la tierra y los rayos ... No hay duda de que el Sexto Hokage, o incluso la Tierra del Fuego, puede o no existir.

En ese momento, Nanara decidió decir:

-—Eso no es cierto! El sexto Hokage es absolutamente real. ¡Está vivo y es el líder de la Tierra del Fuego!

—No digas estupideces. Si realmente existe un ninja, ¿cómo haces un rayo desde donde no hay nada?

—Eso es ... Está avergonzado si se queda atascado en los detalles.

—Las leyendas del Sexto Hokage son solo historias, así que no conozco los detalles. Se dice que con una de sus habilidades es capaz de cortar los truenos, y que no hay nada más que un sonido que suena como el canto de un millar de pájaros. Por lo tanto, cuando juegas Hokage, es importante compensar los detalles. ¡Ah, sí, y los ninjas son increíbles, por lo que pueden hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Incluso puedes hacer rayos y llamas! ¡Mi padre me lo dijo, así que definitivamente es verdad!. —

Le contó a Nanara las leyendas del Sexto Hokage. Su padre, que era el rey del país Redaku, a pesar de estar ocupado, siempre pasaba tiempo con Nanara y lo dejaba sentarse en su regazo y hablaba sobre las historias del Sexto Hokage. Luchando contra los demonios, o el malvado grupo Akatsuki. El Sexto Hokage, que ha logrado exprimir al enemigo con habilidad, tiene una gran habilidad para tener suficiente poder para cortar rayos.

—Las leyendas del Hokage de las que mi padre solía hablar eran tan interesantes ...

El sexto Hokage es más que un modelo a seguir para Nanara.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

—Nanara-sama ¿cuánto tiempo has estado jugando?.

Nanara estaba en medio de un juego serio cuando Margo corrió hacia él. Recogió la hierba abandonada que había crecido en el campo y la usó en lugar de una espada, y estaba a punto de cortar a Sumure con ella.

—¡Qué, Margo, estaba a punto de ganar!.

—Es hora de estudiar. ¡Por favor vuelve!

Sin embargo, Nanara no se movió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la fuerte voz de Margo.

Margo es una mujer alta de veintitantos años que vive con Nanara y lo cuida. En un momento, dijo que era una doncella que recibió una orden oficial del Primer Ministro, pero en realidad Margo es completamente diferente de las damas que estaban en el palacio real. Ella siempre mira a Nanara, y es más como una tía cobarde.

—¡No voy a estudiar hoy, porque no hay nadie que me enseñe! — Declaró Nanara a Margo.

Como Nanara es parte de la familia real, debe tener un tutor en casa. La primera fue una mujer muy gentil que vino de la capital. Al principio, estaba encantada de ser la maestra privada de un príncipe, pero después de que Nanara hizo algunas bromas, lloró y sacó su equipaje a la mañana siguiente. Desde entonces, muchos tutores han estado allí, pero todos se han ido después de aproximadamente medio mes. Un profesor de mediana edad que llegó recientemente cayó en un agujero que Nanara cavó, se rompió las gafas y se indignó hace solo una semana.

—No puedo estudiar porque no tengo un maestro. Entonces puedo jugar.

—Tenemos un nuevo tutor a partir de hoy. Margo miró a Nanara con la cara clara y le dijo con confianza.

Nanara estaba confundido y muy molesto.

—Ella ya encontró un nuevo tutor— ... Oh, bueno, si hago algo travieso, estoy seguro de que llorará y huirá.

—Estoy esperando en la sala de estar. — Dicho esto, Margo fue a la cocina a preparar el té. Nanara arrastró sus zapatos embarrados a la sala de estar. Alguien estaba sentado en una silla de madera cerca de la pared.

-Es tarde, Príncipe Nanara. —Dijo una voz tranquila y baja.

Alguien sentado en la silla se volvió lentamente hacia él. Nanara no podía verlo bien porque su rostro estaba iluminado por la ventana. Sin embargo, podía ver la silueta de un hombre alto. Parpadeando al borde del hombre de cabello plateado a la luz del sol, Nanara entrecerró los ojos para ver la sombra del hombre.

—¿Eres mi nuevo tutor? —Nanara juntó los brazos y escuchó atentamente.

El hombre se levantó de la silla sin hacer ruido.

—Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.

A él le sonó como un nombre extraño. Especialmente el apellido. Kakashi se acercó a él para que finalmente pudiera verlo. Parecía un hombre misterioso con ojos muy somnolientos.


End file.
